


Horror Movie Night

by Life_And_Death



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Confession, F/F, F/M, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Not a Clexa, Pan Sexual Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_And_Death/pseuds/Life_And_Death
Summary: Lexa comes home to a heart breaking discovery, but it might be just the push needed to bring her and her best friend closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: This is a Bellamy/Lexa Fanfic. If you can't be enough of a adult to handle it, do not read. Also this is my first fic on here so chill ,i'm not a writer.

  Lexa finally make it home to her apartment after working eight hours with her job as a waitress. She considered marrying her long-time four-year girlfriend, hoping to save enough to buy her a ring. She suddenly pauses, hearing voices in sound of groans in her apartment. Her heart drops as she quickly searches for her keys and barges into her apartment to find Clarke on her knees giving oral sex to her supposed ex-boyfriend Finn on the coach.

Surprised Clarke jumps abruptly from her position being caught in the act. Lexa backed away fleeing without an explanation from either person as the feeling of betrayal tore through her heart, sobbing and hyperventilating with the scene replaying constantly in her mind. She makes it to her vehicle, struggling through her emotions to start engine in attempt to leave. Clarke come speeding out of the apartment complex.

“Lexa, please let me explain!” Clarke shouted as she made her way to Lexa’s vehicle. The brunette attempting to avoid any chance of a contact with the blonde, putting her car in reverse and fleeing the parking lot.

 

 Bellamy was sitting on his couch after making some popcorn, getting ready for his favorite horror movie marathon on chiller until he heard knocking. “Bellamy please, could you let me in!?” Sensing tension in what he assumed was Lexa’s voice. Bellamy rushed to the door letting Lexa into his apartment. The woman rushed into him, arms wrapped around his neck as she cries into his shoulder. “Lexa are you alright, what happened?” he says, consoling the sobbing woman.

“Bellamy, I… I can’t” she sobs into his chest trying his best to console the broken woman.

\- 30 minutes passed -

  Lexa’s sobbing stops while Bellamy was holding her on the couch – “You want to talk about it?” Bellamy feels Lexa shake her head while her face is still buried in his chest. “Want to watch a horror movie marathon, night of the living dead is playing. I got buttery popcorn.” He smiles as he feels Lexa break into a small laugh. “At least your still my loveable dork.” Lexa chuckles as she breaks away with remanence of tears on her face.

“And don’t forget it.” he wiped the remaining wetness from her eyes. “What wrong?” No reply. He takes Lexa’s silence as a sign that she’s still not ready to reveal what led her to a broken state.

“Well I’m here to talk when your ready.” He says as he changes position scooting over, giving her room on the couch. Lexa instead lays her head on his lap, making Bellamy’s breath hitch for a second unnoticed. ” Well… uh if you needed a pillow I coul-”

Lexa interrupted him, moving Bellamy’s hand on her head. “Shut up and give me a head message, I need it after this shitty night.” Lexa whispers as she’s eating the bucket of popcorn left on the table. “Damn taking over as usual huh commander?” Bellamy smirks as he receives a deadly glare from an annoyed Lexa.” I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

  He relented as they continued watching the rest of the night of the living dead series. By the end of credits, the brunette has already devoured all the popcorn left. ’Damn, could’ve at least save me two pieces.’ Bellamy thought searching the for any survivors.”

I caught Clarke sucking fin off in our apartment.”  He startled by the sudden news, which shifted to anger soon after. “Wait… what the fuck did she do!?” Bellamy needed clarification on the news he just received. “I heard noises… I’d thought, at least I hoped that it was anything other then what I believed.” Tears threatened to remerge as Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat.” Fuck!!” Lexa jumps up frightened from the sudden outburst.

Bellamy ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry Lexa… I shouldn’t have lost it like that, it’s just.” He returned his gazes to Lexa’s eyes. “You deserve so much more than a ungrateful bitch that sleeps around on a relationship with a gorgeous women.” Trying to keep his composure.” Lexa your beautiful and so strong, and Anyone would be lucky to even be by your side.” He says trying to keep eye contact.

“Heh right, who would ever love a broke down brunette, waitress working second shift for tips.  I’m probably going to die alone like some old cat lady watching reruns of soaps on television.” Lexa says as she smiles sadly at her negative representation of herself. “Who would want me?” A tear slides down, as she makes to get up. But Bellamy caught her by the wrist. ‘Come on bell you got this’ He mentally preps himself up. Lexa gives Bellamy a questioning look, noticing his nervous demeanor.

“Maybe…” He pauses “Maybe this dorkishly handsome bellboy could try his luck with the amazingly beautiful brunette.” Bellamy says nervously with a hint hope in his eyes. Lexa was in shock, for a moment she thought he was joking until the seriousness in Bellamy’s eyes confirmed it to be true. She would have never thought her childhood best friend would catch feeling for her.

  Yes, she had a few thoughts here and there about Bellamy that she assumed were just thoughts until now. “Bellamy… I never thought…”

He sighs defeatedly into the couch.” During middle school I’ve been getting this weird feeling in my chest that I couldn’t figure out. It when we first me when we were first paired together in a science project. You would always were that cute pony tail while kicking the asses of anyone caught bully me. I just thought it was because we were maturing into that age you know. But the thing is, the only time I’ve felt like this was with you. Sometimes it hurts when you’re not around and I think I’m in love if you.”

He tries to avoid eye contact with her, looking down.” You’ve never mentioned this before.” She says trying to meet his eyes.” I know, I’ve tried to fight this feeling for years knowing that you’re only interested in other women.  Even tried with Echo, but she wasn’t you.” Now Bellamy eyes became watered. At Lexa’s expression “Damn, I guess I fucked up our friendship huh?” He took off his glasses to wipe his eyes. Lexa grabbed them out of his hands set them on the table. Bellamy was surprised when Lexa straddled his hips, remembering that she was still wearing that waitress uniform. “Bellamy, look at me.”

He mixed his eyes with hers as she held his face between her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears. He saw her smiling?” So, you want to be my bellboy huh?” He was still under shock.” Huh, wha… Lexa what is this?” He whispered confused. “Well I heard being pansexual is out this year.”

Bellamy’s was still surprised but managed to roll his eye. “Come on Lexa really, that was your best joke?” He laughs alleviating the tension. ” I mean after that cringy but romantic confession ‘I want to be your dorkishly handsome bell boy’ line I had to follow up.” They both laughed. He connects his forehead with hers.” Lexa you don’t have to lighten the situation with a horrible joke.”

  He smiled sadly “I’m meant every word, and it’s ok that you don’t feel the s-” He was interrupted with Lexa’s finger on his lips. “Why don’t you be a bellman and take me out on a date.” She smirked. He ignored his surprise, not missing his chance. “You are never going let me live this down, are you?” Bellamy smiled. ” Nope.” Popping the p. “Especially after you called me commander knowing damn my foot would have made a home in your ass if this was a different circumstance.”

She grinned. “Well I won’t complain. If this is what it takes to finally be with you, I have no problem.” Giving Lexa a hopeful expression. “Well maybe I can tell Octavia of her brother's new nickname.” She whispers back mischievously. “You speak of this to anyone we are done. “Trying to fake a serious expression. She played the game.” Oh that’s too bad. Maybe I can go over to your neighbor Roan, who’s been eyeing me up since you moved in, he seems pretty cute.” She smirks. Feigning like she’s going to follow through with her actions.

  Bellamy grabs her legs sitting her back down on his lap.” Lady you move from this spot, your gonna regret it. Only I will be the first man to take you on a date. That sleaze ain’t coming near you.” He huffed, trying to look serious. “I guess I have no say in the subject.” Lexa laughed. ”Damn right woman.” He smirks but soon turn into a questioning look “Are you sure you want this… us.” He asks for reassurance.

Lexa smiles genially at his question for confirmation. “Yeah Bellamy. Although, we do need to take this slow especially with you being the first actual guy I’m dating. But yeah I’m ready to give us a try.” She lays hear head onto this shoulder. Bellamy nods as he leans his head on hers. “But seriously don’t tell Octavia. She would never let me live that down.” Lexa smirked     


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa wakes up, aware that she’s sleeping on a couch with arms wrapped around her waist. She turns to a sleeping Bellamy, remembering the events that led this situation. She smiles getting lost at how peaceful he looks, stroking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I know I’m beautiful Lexa, you don’t have to caress my face lovingly.” Bellamy smirked opening his eyes to a blushing Lexa. “

Still a dork?” She chuckles, smacking him playfully. “Damn woman, watch the money maker.” Lexa rolled her eyes leaning over the table to check her phone.

“Holy Shit.” She swore noticing thirty-five missed calls and sixty text messages. “Damn Lex did Clarke leave all those messages?” Bellamy almost yelled as he leaned over Lexa’s shoulder.

“Hold on.” She navigated through the received phone calls revealing that the majority was from Clarke, while a few are also from Abby and Raven. “Why is Raven calling me, especially Abby of all people. She always blamed me for ‘corrupting’ her daughter into liking girls.” Lexa whispers checking Her text messages.

Clarke: “Lexa Please call me.”

Clarke: “Lex you don’t understand, let me explain”

Clarke: “DAMMIT LEX ANSWER YOUR FUCKEN PHONE!”

Clarke: “When are you coming back?”

Clarke: “I’m sorry Lexa it was a one-time thing!”

Clarke: “IT DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING!”

Lexa felt anger in her heart ignoring the rest of the text.” A one-time thing.” She laughs sarcastically, looking back at Bellamy.” So, it didn’t mean anything to fall on your knees and suck is dick huh!?” Lexa flared, while Bellamy wore a confused expression.

” I hope you’re not  referring to me, I’m not exactly the dick sucking type Lex.” He joked.

Lexa exasperatedly slammed her phone on the table, getting up from the couch, storming into Bellamy’s room with him following close behind.” Bellamy is everything a fucken joke with you!?” Lexa shouted angrily.

“Only on good days?” Bellamy asked nervously. Lexa was ready to storm out of his apartment until Bellamy grabbed her by the arm. Pulling her back into his room. “Lexa you know damn well this isn’t about me making a few jokes!” He says, holding her from behind, trying to keep her from running off.

“Bellamy just let me the fuck go!” She Huffed, throwing her weight around, knocking them both onto the bed. Bellamy takes advantage of the situation pinning Lexa’s hand above her. “Tell me what’s really going on with you Lex! I’ve been here with you through everything, I deserve at least that.” Lexa looks up, knowing by Bellamy’s expression that he won’t let up.” Yesterday I finally saved up enough money to buy Clarke an engagement like I promised.”

Bellamy’s eyes widen. “I was going to ask her to marry me Bell, I actually thought she was the one, the happy ending and everything.” She admits, trying to fight tears in her eyes.

At this point Bellamy relinquish his hold over her hands, which she uses as an opportunity to wipe her eyes. “But she chose him!  It’s like she thrown our whole relationship into the shitter for what sex, and with Fin of all people!?” Bellamy removes Lexa hands from her face forcing her to stare at him.” Lexa, I know that look ok, you did nothing wrong. If she couldn’t appreciate what you two had, then she never deserved it in the first place.”

This time Lexa was the one avoiding Bellamy’s eyes. “Bellamy you’re only saying that because you think you’re in love with me.”

He grabs her face, forcing her eyes to return to him. “I’m saying this because I’ve been your Best friend for years and I’ll always look after you. And for the record I don’t think I’m in love with you, I know I’m in love with you.”

She’d never seen that look Bellamy has given her before. Filled with determinations yeah, but there’s something else. She raised his hand to his face. “I guess you’re not so hideous without your glasses after all”

She smiled as Bellamy laughed.” Yeah, I guess I grown to b-” He stopped suddenly realizing the proximity of their faces together, with Lexa catching on to his similar mindset. Unconsciously they slowly move in towards each other.

“Bellamy, you in there!” Octavia shouted, bursting into the bedroom. Bellamy and Lexa Jumped apart, from the sudden distraction, with him crashing on the floor, and Lexa head banging into the wall. “Fuck… Octavia!” Lexa shouted cradling her head obviously upset.” Lexa… what th- … why are yo-… I thought you was gay!?” Octavia shouted confused. “And your cheating on Clarke with my brother!?” She yelled Angrily.

Bellamy sensed that the situation was heading into the wrong direction doing his best to give his explanation of the situation. “Octavia it’s not what it looks like… I mean it looks bad but there is a good reason…  which is…. Uh…” Bellamy was in a lost for words. “Yesterday I’ve caught Clarke cheating on me, so I came to Bellamy for emotional support, only to find out he harbors an attraction towards me, so we’ve decided to start dating to see where it’ll lead, but to take this slow.” Lexa bluntly summarizes the entire in situation in a few seconds. Octavia took a minute, needing to absorb the information shot at her. “Bullshit, Clarke loved you too much to cheat on you with someone else!” Octavia defended. “You truly believed I capable of that?” Lexa skeptically asks.” Yes, and you’re probably the bitch who cheated, stringing my brother along on a leash because of his feelings for you.” Octavia Snarled. Lexa didn’t show any emotion, but it was obvious she was hurt by the accusation.” Octavia that’s enough!” Bellamy yelled. Lexa brushed past her making her way towards her phone, returning to her page showing Clarke’s text messages. “If I’m such a horrible person you make me out to be, why don’t you read this.” Lexa hands Octavia her, with the text messages. As Octavia reads through her face gradually softens, slowly changing to guilt. “Jesus Lexa I’m “She was cut off with a sharp, audible smack, that led  her stumbling backwards into one of the tables. “Ok that enough!”

  Bellamy decided to take control of the situation, getting between Lexa and Octavia. “You two need to calm the hell down!” He commanded, looking to his sister. “Octavia you need apologize for shit you said to Lexa, because that was pretty fucken low.” Octavia regained her balance removing her hand from her cheek. “Bell I’m sorry, I didn’t mea-” This time it was Bellamy’s turn to interrupt. “I know Octavia, but I think Lexa the one who needs it most, you used her pain against her.” He changes his attention to the other woman. “You too Lex.” Lexa looked surprised” Bellamy she accused me of manipulating you and Clarke” He cuts her off as well. “Lexa, I know, but this is Octavia we’re talking about, her mouth runs faster than her brain sometimes.” Bellamy Glares back at his sister daring her to retort. She reluctantly surrenders, folding her arms, redirecting her attention to something else. “I’ll will right outside this apartment, I expect to hear apologies being distributed and common ground to be made.” He said leaving the two girls alone.

 Ten minutes passed without either girls giving the other any notice. “I don’t hear any apologizing!” Bellamy shouted outside his apartment. “Fine, look Lexa I shouldn’t have called you a cheating manipulative bitch, I should’ve known that you were better than that.” Octavia said, releasing her tension and moving by Lexa’s side. “What you said hurt Octavia, especially after how everything fell apart yesterday. …I’m Just trying rebuild myself back Octavia.” Lexa said tear threatening to reemerge. The sudden arms pulling her into a warm body spooked her. “I’m so sorry Lex!” Octavia cried into her shoulder, causing Lexa to break into a sob, muffled into Octavia’s Jacket. The moment only lasted for a few minutes before either women broke apart, gathering themselves. “I’m sorry for knocking you on your ass.” Lexa smiled. “What, bull shit I was not on my ass, besides I gave you that hit for free.” Octavia defended, cracking a laugh. “Yeah sure you did.” Lexa still smiling, rolling her eyes.” You Blakes, always so prideful.” Lexa moved to the couch with Octavia following.” Speaking of Blakes.” Lexa knew exactly where this was headed.” Octavia… really, now?” Lexa asked exhausted from the previous conflict. “Why did you all of a suddenly decided to date my brother, I thought you didn’t like guys?” She was back to her usual self, interrogating Lexa for information. “I never said I didn’t like guys ok, people just assumed I only liked girls and my tom boyish personality back than didn’t really help my case.” Octavia smiled. “You did have a gift of creating conflict back then Lex, Even with Echo once upon a time.” She caught on. “That’s why you were always getting into it with Echo, you was jealous because she was into Bellamy.” Lexa’s face turn red. “What!? No, she was pressuring him.” She defended.” Lexa… she asked him out for dinner.” Octavia deadpanned “Her eyes said it all Octavia, she wanted more than just dinner that day, I was just trying to protect him.” It was Octavia’s turn to roll her eyes.” Lexa what guy doesn’t want sex; besides you shouldn’t have friend zoned him when he asked you to that movies. When he saw you and Clarke together he was heartbroken, He was hoping you and him could be alone together.” She explained “Octavia I didn’t know, I swear.”

  Lexa runs her fingers through her hair, frustrated at how blind she was. “Lexa, Bellamy was head over heels in love with you. That’s why he’s would always hanging around you so much.” Lexa nodded. “I know this now, hopefully things will be different, and I would never take advantage of someone’s feelings like that Octavia.” Lexa Pleaded. “I know Lex, I just don’t want to see him hurt… Do you at least feel something for him?” She asks searching for confirmation. “There’s something there, hopefully when we gradually work up to it, something will come out of it.” Lexa hoped. “And if it doesn’t?” Octavia continued. “Then me and Bellamy will always remain best friends, rather we’re together or not, that fact will never change.” Octavia nodded, satisfied with that answer. ” So since you were to dense to notice your best friend’s feelings for you. How did he confess?” Lexa smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a minute but i've managed another chapter. Again If your sensitive to handle reading something because of Lexa's sexuality don't read it. Complaining about it is only gonna get you ignored. This is 2019, act grown or leave.

Waiting outside Bellamy guarded the door, so his sister and his best friend would resolve their issues. “I don’t hear any apologizing,” He shouted outside of his apartment.

He listened in smiling as he heard Octavia finally break her silence, expressing her remorse over the situations. But he was interrupted with a door across his apartment opening revealing Roan smoking a cigarette, dressed in his jacket and jeans.

“The hell you shoutin for boy?” Roan questions as he locks his door and confronting Bellamy.

Bellamy reciprocates the action “It’s not really any of your business Roan.” He said as he glared with annoyance.

 

“Well that’s where your wrong Bellamy boy. See when you’re shouting like a bitch outside of my apartment, that is my business. What happened, that brunette with the nice ass finally gained some self respect not to fuck you?” Roan smirk at Bellamy agitated reaction.

“Yeah I’m sure you need plenty of hookers to keep your tiny dick warm at night. He retorted, annoyance building as Roan laughed.

 

“I’ve had no complaints, especially with Echo screaming with my dick inside her all night. I guess yours didn’t make the cut.” His smile grew as he noticed Bellamy gritting his teeth, small tremors of anger creeping through his body, and eyes clouded with hate. Roan knew that if he pushes him hard enough, he’ll break.

Bellamy struggled as hard as he could to avoid losing it at the moment. He knew Roan was trying to get into his head and it was working, especially when it was of a recent memory of his last encounter with Echo. It was already getting very hard to breathe regularly, when his anger was persuading him to rip this man’s throat out. “I’m warning you Roan, stop talking and go about your busine- ”

“Or what Bellamy boy? You are gonna hit me right, especially if I’m fucken the shit out of your ex?” Roan mocked, ready to put the final nail in the coffin.” You know that brunette what’s her name, Lexa. She has some nice pair of lips, I wonder how it feels wrapped around my co-”

That was the last straw as Bellamy threw two furious blows across Roan jaw. But Roan quickly recovers tackling Bellamy into his own door, and launch three consecutive hits into Bellamy face, splitting his lip then following with two shots into his stomach. Before Roan got another blow in Bellamy headbutted Roan on the face disorientating him long enough to lift him from his legs and slam Roan into the floor. He uses the opportunity to grab his neck, matching his next blows with his words onto Roan’s skull. “I. Fucken. Told. You To. Shut. The. Fuck. U- ”       

Roan grabs and breaks his right wrist next twisting his arm causing Bellamy to yelp in pain, he uses the distraction, switching their positions, pinning down his left arm with his knee and grabs his jaw, slamming his head into his floor. ”Oh I’m going to enjoy this Bellamy boy.” Roan follows up slamming four full punches into onto the right side of his face. Bellamy’ was ignoring the Blood dripping from his eye and mouth with the swelling, launching his pelvis upward knocking Roan off of him.

His right wrist was limp, so he relied on a successful kick to Roans lower jaw interrupting his attempt to get back up.

The conflict was interrupted with Bellamy’s apartment door being thrown open with Octavia and Lexa coming out to investigate the commotion.

They caught Bellamy going for another kick, only to be countered with Roan grabbing his leg and pulling him onto the floor again.

Lexa and Octavia rush to break up the fight, with Lexa pulling Roan off Bellamy and Octavia helping her brother up noticing the red swelling on the side of face. Roan only coming out of it with a few bruises and a broken nose and a bleeding mouth.

 

“What the hell are you two doing?!” Octavia yelled keeping an eye on both men.

Bellamy spat out blood and cleared his throat” I’m going to fucken kill him.” He snarled his eyes trained on his form. Making his way towards his target’s position.

Lexa intersected his path, pressing her body against his chest to hold him back. “The hell you will, you’re going back into that apartment, so I can look at your injuries, now!” Lexa yelled concerned about the amount of swelling and the possible damage to his eye.  

“Best do as you told boy, wouldn’t want mama to get angry.” Roan mocked, as Bellamy was close to pushing Lexa out of the way.

“Roan shut the fuck up and get out of here!” Lexa hissed doing her best to keep Bellamy under control.

Roan turn to leave, but not before sliding in a final comment “Hopefully I’ll be seeing you without baby boy here, Lexa.” Giving her a smirk. “And a little less clothes.”

She rolled her eyes in disgust as she helped Bellamy in the room,” You’ll be seeing my foot up your ass if you ever lay your hands on Bellamy again. “She retorted, watching as Roan leaves with a smile painted on his face. She tried grabbing Bellamy’s hand but pulled back, wincing in pain. She looks down to see his right hand twisted in a awkward angle. ”The hell did he do to you” she whispered.

-

Lexa was doing her best to treat the bruises on Bellamy’s face, having already contacted a well-known doctor to the house.” Bellamy what happened?” She asks with the room already filled with tension.

 

He avoids eye contact with Lexa.” Why did you stop me?” Lexa runs water over the towel she grabbed of the rack, tossing it at Bellamy’s face.

 

“If I didn’t, a broken nose and a busted eye wouldn’t be the only damage you would have suffered. Plus I’m not exactly into watching my best friend getting his ass kicked” Lexa’s said angrily, leaning against the bathroom door. She paused contemplating the recent events from yesterday until now.” Bellamy, I don’t have the strength to be dealing with these emotions and shit! I have to fucken work tomorrow and I’m still wearing the same shit I wore yesterday, I mean fuck, I still must figure out how to get my shit out of that fucken apartment! Then I have to deal with the whole Clarke situation because I’m sure as hel- ” Lexa Pauses with tear threating from emerging from his eyes. “I… can’t… go back there.”

Bellamy moves, wrapping Lexa is his arms. “You’re not going back there. Either me or Octavia will go there to get your stuff back, but I’ll be damned if I allow her to get into her your head trick you into getting back together. You can stay with me until you get you back on your feet.”

Lexa pushes Bellamy away, surprised from the rejection a look of hurt and confusion marked his face.” Bellamy, before I even think about staying with you, I need you to tell me the truth, please.”

The feeling of sadness creeps into him as he sits back down on the toilet seat taking a moment. “I caught her having… relations with Roan.” He mumbles, head bowed.

Lexa felt shocked and confused” When you say her you don’t mean-”

“Echo… yeah her. Remember I told you I tried to keep the relationship together, because I really fucken tried!” He snarls, fighting to keep his cool. Grabbing the towel with his left hand to continue whipping the blood off his face. He tosses the towel back on the floor. Their eyes connecting. “Caught them making out at the bar, real classy shit, I mean they was going at it.” He sigh taking a breathe“When I got home I had her shit packed and ready, and as soon as she got back. I told her to get the fuck out and never even thinking about calling me again. Sure, she made a fit about it for about thirty minutes, even cried a little, but eventually knew she got caught and that me and her were over. Next day after coming back from an interview I heard the-…m having sex next door.  Was pretty fucked up.” He laugh disheartened

Lexa kneeled in front of Bellamy bringing her hands to his face. ” Why didn’t you tell me before?” He hears stuttering in her voice bringing his eyes up to Lexa’s surprised to see tears drenching her face. His own emotions broke after.   

“You seemed… happy. I didn’t want to fuck that up because of my personal problems.” He chokes as tears spill. Lexa brings his head under hers.

“Maybe the happiness you thought was there was actually a rouse.” She chokes

Bellamy clears his throat, furrowing his brow in confusion. “Wha-… what?”

“We’ve both been trying for somethings that’s not really there. Sure, my job kept me out all night at certain days, but occasionally when I do find time off, scheduling dates, she would always claim she ‘busy’. I guess now I know what busy really means when she’s off fucking her ex-boyfriend while I’m waiting for her to come home.”

“The only real time I was happy was with Costia but… she’s gone now” Lexa runs her fingers through his hair, distracting her self from remembering the incident.

“I miss her too, she was nice to be around, plus she was really ho- Ow!” Lexa pinches the back of his neck with her nails.” Damn Lex I was just being honest” She rolls her eyes as they kept a close comfortable silence with Lexa tucking his head under her chin for a few moments.

Bellamy Laughs “I guess we’re both are dumbasses for not picking up the phone and calling when we needed each other most huh?” Nuzzling his head against her neck.

He smiles as she laughs “Yeah, then again I was never one to express my thoughts and feelings much? Despite that I will honestly express my interest to cave that bitch’s skull in, I should have known she much of a slut to be good for you.” She seethed.

Bellamy smiles, lifting his head off of her. “Regardless your amazing, and fuck anyone who sees it differently. Plus, she’s not worth a twenty five to life sentence”

She leans his forehead against his.  “And you’re the best thing that happened to me. Besides you’re a better man than Roan would ever wish he’d be.” she says as they smile at each other.

A knock was heard on the other side of the bathroom door causing them two to break apart. “Are you guys decent? The doctor is here to take a look at Bellamy’s wrist.”

“Yeah I’ll let him work.” He gets up to leave only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Are you going to be ok being alone for a short while.” He asks concerned.

She smiles warmly at him stroking his cheek.” Yeah, maybe it’ll give you sometime to think about where to take me for our date.”

Octavia smirks as he blushes, nodding the doctor over to treat Bellamy. Closing the door behind them.

“So, you manage to put the moves on Lexie huh, having plans on becoming her Bellboy for life?” She mocked

He was interrupted from speaking with the doctor about the situation. “ Nah we was just t-… WAIT WHAT!?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm still writing this, damn sure not going anywhere. You got an issue get over it, this isn't going anywhere. Took me a minute to think up a new chapter. Those who can act like adults, enjoy.

Lexa went through her phone to check her remaining messages. Dread has filled her heart as she came across a familiar name, Abby Griffin.

Mr.’s Griffin: I heard about what you did to my daughter, and I have to say I’m am so happy to say that it’s a blessing that my daughter will never have to associate her when with a whore with no future. It’s best you keep your distance from my daughter because if I find you even twenty feet near my daughter again, I’ll make very sure you’ll regret it.

Anger, sadness and betrayal is what Lexa felt at the moment. ‘What the hell did Clarke say to turn everyone against me’ she was afraid that Clarke’s infidelity wasn’t the worse of her problems.

Lexa continued through the message to find Anya has also sent her message.

Anya: Lexa what the hell is going on, Raven is going ballistic. Now you know I’m not one to just jump to to conclusion so without facts, so please call me.

A sad smile form on Lexa’s face Thankful another close friend wouldn’t just assume that she’s automatically in the wrong. She decided to act on her friend’s request and give her a call.

“Lexa?” Anya’s voice sounded hopeful.

“Yeah Anya it’s me.” Replying nervously.

“Was it true?” Anya questioned?

“Was what true Anya, what the fuck is going on?” Lexa was.

Listen, Clarke said you came home drunk and started raging when you discovered she had a friend over, also that you two got into a heated argument so bad that you made decision to break it off with her for someone else.” She informed.

Lexa gave a pause, fighting her irrational instinct to commit murder.

“Listen Lexa I won’t blame you for getting rid of that crazy bitch, just tell me the truth.” She pleaded.

“When I considered you being one my closest friends, I would’ve thought that you would’ve known enough about me to know that I wasn’t a fucken alcoholic, or a cheater. But I guess I was wrong to assume that Raven’s pussy has you so whipped that your willing to turn against your best friend.” Lexa didn’t exactly mean what she said, but after the revelation that Clarke is corrupting her reputation and recent situations leading her to develop issues with trusting anyone at this point. She’s never experienced pain like this. Before she’s usually calm and calculated, but the sequence of event is making her feel like she’s losing control with everything in her life.

“Lexa, fucken listen to what I’m saying! I’m not assuming it was your fault, I’m just relieved your away from that controlling bitch regardless of who’s in the wrong. We grew up together Lexa, I would dump Raven in a second if I ever found out she tried to hurt you or Bellamy without a second thought. I just want to know what really happened. “Lexa knew Anya loved Raven too much to just pick up and leave like that. But it did help alleviate some stress.

“Be both no that’s bullshit but… I’m sorry Anya, I feel so stress and tired. To summarize what actually going on Clarke cheated on me with Fin, so I left. I don’t really know what to do anymore. Bellamy said he would let me stay with him but I’m not exactly a hundred percent on this.” She laid on Bellamy’s couch waiting for a response.

 

Three minutes went then. “I fucken knew it! I told you all those people she’s spoken to wasn’t just her acquaintances, they looked too hot to be someone ‘Just somebody I used to know’ bullshit. Finally, pack your shit and leave that skan- wait, where are you staying?”

“I told you, with Bellamy, he said that he would help me move my shit in, but I don’t know how when I probably go back there, plus I would have to see her again. Not only that I been threatened by Abby to never go near her daughter again.” She ran her fingers through her hair recalling the earlier message.

 

“Fuck that wrinkly ass bitch, she wished she had someone to touch her stale, cobweb infested p-”

“Anya, act mature, I really don’t need that image in my mind right now.” Lexa interrupted, getting annoyed.

“Sorry, you need me to take care of the two Griffinwhores.” She finally broke into a small laugh from her best friend’s mix of words.

“Anya, I don’t need you going to jail for something unnecessary, Bellamy and I we’ll just go tomorrow morning, hopefully it doesn’t end up being too much of an issue.”

“You do know that Bellamy has a crush on you right? He been crushing on you since second grade.” ‘How the fuck am I finding out so late?’ Lexa thought’

“Yeah… we’ve uh… spoken about that.”

“And?”

“And we’ve… decided ….” How the hell am I going to say this.

“You’ve Decided?”

“Fuck it, I’m going on a date with Bellamy.” She thought being blunt was the best solution. But five minutes went by. “Anya whatever it is you got to say, say it!”

“I… um… yo… uh…” Anya took another moment of silence.

“Just say it Anya.”

“Never thought you’d change your mind about giving guys a chance.” Lexa can sense the smirk in Anya’s voice.

“I’m Just giving this chane, still trying to figure things out.”

“Well Bellamy’s more than a little attracted to you, remember in seventh grade he got straight A’s that year, that allowed him to go to that robotics trip is was crazy about?”

“Yeah!” She smiled of the memory. ” He bought back this amazing C-3PO as a gift knowing it’s my favorite droid of the star wars trilogy. The mechanisms was amazing, it damn near walked five smooth minutes before falling over. I’ve always wondered how he’d was able to find it?”

 

“You both fucken dorks by the way, anyway he made it Lexa, the little nerd boy created it for you. It was a warmup gift towards asking you out that day he came back.” Lexa was silent, she never knew Bellamy care about her enough to make her something so amazing by hand. It wasn’t the gift but the thoughts behind how much she cared for her and even others, and the amount he was able to give the extra mile for the people he loved. Her heart was growing warmer for him.

“Why am I just finding this out now?!” hints of anger, embarrassment in her voice.

“Obviously he pussied out, didn’t want to fuck up the friendship, you know the cliché shit.”

Lexa tried to push back the headache creeping in her head, rubbing her eyes. The door to the bathroom opened, Octavia exiting the bathroom. “Anya I gotta go.”

“Let wait we still need t-” Lexa hung up. She moves to Octavia. “How is he?” Worry was evident in her voice.

“He has to wear a caste in, but should be healed within a month. Doctor had to reset his nose so that was fun to watch. Luckily his eye should be fine, anymore pressure, his eye would’ve been worse off.” Octavia explained.

“Fucken Roan” Lex ran her hands through her hair frustrated. ”This is my fault I shouldn’t have, gotten physical like that, then he wouldn’t had to try to fix things.”

“Hey, hey share some of that blame of here please. I kinda contributed to the outburst but come on, this is on him. She shouldn’t have Fell for Roan’s bullshit knowing the way he is.” Octavia explained rubbing Lexa’s arm in comfort. 

“Clarke is spreading false information about what happened last night.” Lexa said annoyed.

“Yeah I figured I wasn’t the only one, can’t believe she did some shit like that and lied about it.” Octavia seethed. “What the fuck is wrong with her, she’s a pathological liar now?”

“I don’t know.” Lexa tried to rub away the stress from her eyes. “Best thing is to pack my shit”

“Is it really over between you two?”

“Yes, there’s no going back from this. She’s done nothing but shown a complete lack of respect, from SLEEPING WITH FINN TO LYIN-” She caught herself. ” To lying on my name. There’s no going back from that. I can’t handle this relationship anymore! I- I just have to end things between us, and it hurts.” her breathing stutters as she tries to control her nerves.

“Lexa, Lexa Look at me.” Octavia directs Lexa face towards her. “Everything is going to be ok. I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me, especially after the recent situation this morning, but Bellamy and I are here for you when everything turns to shit. We’ll keep you from collapsing on yourself, I promise you we’ll help you fight this shit together.

A sad smiles forms on Lexa face with tears being wiped from Octavia’s hands.” Means a lot more than you know Octavia, thank you.”

“Shit, you’re really gorgeous you know that?” Lexa blushes. ”If I didn’t play for the other team I would snatch you up for myself.” Octavia smirks

“Hey I saw her first Octavia hands off!” Both girls directing their attention to the open bathroom doorway, witnessing Bellamy failing to appear tough with his chest puffed resulting in rolled eyes and a laugh from Octavia.

Lexa approaches Bellamy giving him a rough smack across the face, earning a pained yelp, while catching both Octavia and Doctor that’s still packing up in a surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me you hand crafted C-3PO as a Gift, to ask me out on a date.” Lexa seethed.

“Fuck Lex!” Bellamy held his left uninjured hand to his right cheek. Afraid of any painful risks that comes with giving the wrong answer. The commander stare not helping the situation.  “I… uh… I… please don’t hurt me.” His voiced cracked

“I swear you’re a idiot sometimes.” She grabs the back of his and pulls him into a kiss. Stunning everyone in the apartment. Before Bellamy recovers from the shock Lexa disconnects from his lips ending the brief, moment. ”Fuck.” she whispers.

Bellamy bottom lipped hanged from his flushed face, eyes widen like he saw a ghost.

“I gotta go shower. Octavia think you can get me a towel?” Lexa nervously, avoiding Bellamy’s look.

“Yeah sweetheart, I got you.” Octavia smirked. Sneaking her phone out and catching a picture of Bellamy’s stuck expression.

“Thank you.” She quickly moved into the bathroom past leaving doctor and shut the door.

“Jeez, you got your hands full kid. That woman’s is an emotional firecracker.” The doctor laughed

“Tell me about it, she might be too much for the little guy.” Octavia laughed with him.

A warm smile grew on Bellamy’s face, has his bandaged hand move towards his lips.

“Yep, he’s a goner, never stood a chance. Oh and don’t you that wrist too much until it’s healed properly.” The doctor said exiting the apartment.

“I will thank you doc.”

He nodded waving to the two as he left.

“Damn, your whipped already. She didn’t even snatch your innocence yet.” Octavia still laughing shaking her head.

His face flushed ”Shut up Octavia…”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to constructive criticism. Iv'e decided to continue this fanfic with more chapter despite the rude remarks from entitled individuals. And thank you to those who helped me on my decision on this writing.


End file.
